The New Girl
by WonderlandDream0x0
Summary: Quinn Fabray and her family move to Ohio where Quinn falls in love with the popular girl, Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl**

Quinn Fabray was never classed as a "popular girl" or a "nerd", nobody took any notice to her. She was almost invisible to everyone. She didn't care, though, she liked not having any kind of attention.

Her family weren't wealthy but they had enough money for food and they had a roof over their heads, so they wouldn't dare complain. Her father was recently promoted, he worked in a busy restuarant, the Fabrays were extatic - well, all but one Fabray. Quinn hated change. Her mother always told her that "change is good", change is normal." Quinn knew that but there was something uncomfortable with change.

The restuarant was in Ohio, called "BreadStix". It's supposedly very nice there. Nice or not, Quinn didn't see why it was worth moving. Moving away from the hometown she was born in. Maybe that's why she was so against the idea. She was a shy girl, and not knowing what her new school would be like made her feel very uncomfortable.

Quinn's parents told her that her new school is called McKinley High. It's supposed to be good, the teachers are supposed to be nice, and the students? Well, "students come in a variety pack" - that's what Quinn's father told her. He said there's nothing to worry about. The kids may or may not be nice but Quinn should never let anything or anyone get in the way of her education.

One day, Quinn came home from school on her bike and saw a "sold" sign in her front yard. She threw her bike down on the yard and stormed inside.

Her mom was making some snacks, "hey, sweeti-"

"So, it's true? We're actually moving?"

Quinn's mom looked up slowly, dropped what she was doing and moved over to Quinn, "honey, I know it's hard but this is a chance of a lifetime-"

"Hardly"

"This will be a great oppertunity for us! Your father will earn more money for us. We won't have to scrap around, trying to find money to pay bills."

She hugged Quinn and stroked her hair, "we'll be able to pay for your college funds"

Quinn moved away, "that's the problem, mom! If we move, what college will I go to? I can't just ride my bike or, or get the bus!"

Quinn's mom got back to making snacks, "I'm sorry, Quinn but we're going."

Her mom didn't want to move either, but she knew that it's what's best.

Quinn ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. She didn't have many friends here but that was her home. She might have a new house in Ohio, but it will never be a home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinn, sweetie, wake up" Quinn's dad knocked on her door. It was Wednesday morning, 8:15AM.

Quinn looked at her alarm clock and jumped out of bed and rushed out of her door.

"Woah, slow down, Quinn" Quinn's dad stopped her and laughed.

"Dad, I'm late for school! I was supposed to have woken up an hour ago!"

"You're not going to school today."

"What?"

"We're moving today and we need you to help pack"

Quinn laughed, it wasn't a good laugh though, "I'm sorry, we're moving today? We - we can't!"

"Quinnie, we have to. It's been arranged"

Quinn walked back into her bedroom and her dad sighed then walked downstairs.

Quinn's mom walked into the front door after packing a box into the back of the moving truck, "how's Quinn?"

Her dad rubbed his head and sighed, yet again, "she's, uh, she's not taking it well. I don't know, maybe I should rethink this deal"

"Sweetie, you can't do that! This will be great for you - for us" Quinn's mom moved closer to her dad and hugged him.

_"This is ridiculous. Pull yourself together Quinn! Stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about your family! Okay, breathe... I better start packing" _Quinn hated the fact that she had no choice but her family is going through enough as it is, her little teenage moods won't help.

Quinn walked downstairs and looked at everything she owned either in boxes or being put into a box.

"Quinn" her mom walked up to her and helped her down the stairs

"Um, hi mom" her mom kissed Quinn's cheek as she was still staring at the boxes

"I'm gonna pack"

"Oh, sweetie, that's great! I'll get you a few boxes!" Her mom rushed off to get boxes.

Quinn was obviously in shock. She never thought she'd ever have to say goodbye, "yeah, boxes... sure"

Her mom came back with about 4 boxes in her hands. She passed them to Quinn and rubbed her arm, "I'm glad you're taking part in this now, honey"

Quinn just smiled and walked back into her room and threw the boxes onto her bed. She calmly put her music on, walked over to her stuff on her shelf above her TV and threw it into the box in anger.


End file.
